saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Jäger
Dimitri Jäger is a player of End War Online, and is a member of Maverick and a former member of Hotel November. Appearance Dimitri Jäger has a rugged appearance, with a squarish jaw and a scar on his cheek, with a light stubble. He has unkempt dark red hair and brown eyes. In game, he wears a light brown overcoat with a fur lined collar and hood, as well as his normal combat gear consisting of black combat shoes, black cargo jeans, and a white sleeveless undershirt. He still wears his dogtag from November Company. Background Real Life Raised in the harsh cold wilderness of northern Russia, near Verkhoyansk, Dimitri was trained from an early age in how to handle a rifle by his father in order to hunt for food in the the frozen taiga. He proved to be an easy learner, and quickly gained proficiency in handling his father's hunting rifles. By the time he was 16, he was shooting at marsksman accuracy at game many yards away through heavy snow coverage. These skills came to be tested when he and his family were set upon by a group of murderers who had hurt his father and were now hunting him in the night. Dimitri, using his expertise in spotting targets from far distances, even in the dark, and always hitting his mark, allowed him to stay alive and take down each one before he located his father and tended to a bullet wound he had sustained, carrying him home to find his house had been broken into by two of the murderers, who had taken both his mother and sister hostage. Dimitri instinctively took both his and his father's rifles and shot both the murderers in the head simultaneously before they could cause his family more harm. This is how he eventually developed his deadly dual sniper technique. End War Online Before joining Maverick, Dimitri was a top sniper for the Renskr military, being a member of the elite sniper group, November Company, a sect within the military comprised of four snipers known as being the deadliest of their kind known throughout the world. After some time with the military, however, he eventually broke off with the rest of his group to form Hotel November, starting his career as a contract assassin. He joined Maverick after some time working with Hotel November, after he eventually got tired of running with the same gang. He approached Maverick as an elite sniper, and his skills proved enough to earn him membership. Personality Dimitri is one of the more charismatic members of Maverick, and delights in drinking as much as he does sniping. He is always quick to be the cheerful one in the group, even when things look bleak, and he has a knack for never giving up even when he should. On the field, he retains his upbeat personality, but is also serious and calculating, coordinating himself with his team to most efficiently take out targets and protect his friends. A side of Dimitri's usually carefree personality sees him taking on a darker tone, and becoming extremely intimidating towards anyone. He displays almost no empathy or mercy towards his enemies, and becomes even more deadly than before, usually bringing out his twin sniper rifles, Petrenko and Lyuda, whenever he is brought to this point. In this state of mind and with Petrenko and Lyuda, he is shown to be incredibly sharp, decisive, and sardonic, essentially being the exact opposite of his usual demeanor. Relationships Chris Walker ' Chris and Walker have been good friends even before Dimitri joined Maverick, and the two would sometimes work together when Hotel November would perform joint operations with Maverick. The two get along well and work even better together when on the frontlines. Chris is one of only two people to see Dimitri be taken beyond his breaking point, and witness his signature twin sniper style. He's described Dimitri in this state as "absolutely fucking terrifying." 'Laura Schwarzerfeld ' Dimitri worked alongside Laura for many missions during his time in November Company and Hotel November, proving to work well with her on multiple occasions. He would commonly try, an succeed, to get her to have a drink with him from time to time. Dimitri saw Laura as "the closest he's ever come to falling in love with a woman", but knew that she would probably reject him, or possibly shoot him. Even so, he has declared that one day he would steal a kiss from her, "even if it means getting shot in the face." 'Dwight Duncan Dimitri and Dwight know each other since a mission they co-worked. Afterwards in Maverick, Dimitri is the second partner of Dwight. He's also his drinking buddy. They have a good relationship, except when Dwight teases Laura, a thing that Dimitri doesn't like. Abilities *'Faction - '''Human *'Occupation - Sniper, Member of Maverick *'''Main Equipment: **''Petrenko and Lyuda **Surkov **Zaytsev **Dyachenko **Tactical Knife **Various traps Dimitri Jäger's skills with a sniper rifle are nearly unmatched. He has perfected his art, and is well known for his ability to reach unorthodox positions and lie in wait for his targets, as well as the ability to set up miles away and still hit his target dead on, being able to naturally compensate for distance, wind speed, bullet drop, and planet rotation. Dimitri is also skilled in stealth and guerilla warfare, taking quick and accurate shots and moving on, quickly setting up at another position to take another shot. He is also well known for his personal twin-sniper technique, wielding a sniper rifle in both hands and still maintaining pinpoint accuracy. For long distance sniping, Dimitri favors Surkov, a heavily modified sniper rifle using the PTRS-41 as its base. With this rifle, Dimitri is easily capable of downing targets miles away. For one-on-one confrontations, or if he's in a good mood, Dimitri can fall back to his two custom SVT-40s, Petrenko and Lyuda, wielding both rifles at once and still upholding his accuracy with both. For firefights, he uses Dyachenko, a customized HK G36C assault rifle, and for personal protection he carries Zaytsev, a custom MP-443 Grach, as well as a tactical knife. His twin sniper technique is renown across End War Online as being one of the deadliest styles in the game, with Jager taking on a different state of mind when wielding Petrenko and Lyuda. The style has been seen only by a few, and survived by none, and those who have witnessed it all vouch for Jager's terrifying ability with his rifles. Gallery ]] Trivia *All of Dimitri's weapons are named after famous Russian snipers. *Dimitri held the rank of First-Lieutenant in the Renskr Military before leaving with Hotel November. Category:Character Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Members of Maverick Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Human Player Category:Male Category:Members of Hotel November